


Wanna feel that lightning strike me (and burn me down)

by JujYFru1T



Category: Original Work
Genre: April Showers 2015, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A Nanowrimo spin-off.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna feel that lightning strike me (and burn me down)

**Author's Note:**

> The April Showers 2015 event implores people to post "old works that are languishing in ancient blogs or buried in your harddrive." So, uh, that's what I'm doing! *nervous sweats*  
> Written June 8th, 2012 according to Word info, and once again featuring a pair from my 2010 Nanowrimo, Jazz and Chris. A little background (even though nobody cares): I wanted to challenge myself to write a male-female relationship as close to romantic as I could without it being romantic, and Chris and Jazz were what happened. Like, I don't really want to use the word queerplatonic (appropriating worries etc) but I think it fits them? The only thing is, even though they're paired separately in the novel they kept sneaking off to cavort behind my back! My experiment was a failure. So this this a side story/what-if/AU smutfic I wrote to get it out of my system and make them behave.  
> Written in one go and I haven't touched it except for tweaking punctuation and like one word. The flaws are glaring at me but I'm posting it anyway D:  
> Oh, uh, for... certain people who may read this (*cough*Arely*cough*), Chris is exactly who you think he is. ^_~ Title taken from Kill Hannah's Lips Like Morphine.

_It was all her idea. I wanted nothing to do with it._

Maybe if he said that enough times he’d convince himself.

…Nope. Wasn’t working. But he kept trying anyway.

Why did they play these games of denial? ”Because,” she said, ”it’s more fun to give in after resisting for so long.”

With that bit of truth out in the air, they never discussed it. Once they were on the same page, they went right back to pretending they were none the wiser.

~~~~~

She sat on the floor, one arm tied to the bedpost by a tightly-knotted scarf. The daggers she glared at him bounced off his hide easily.

”A fine specimen, you are…”

Even from yards away, he could see her strength. Her compact frame was lean and powerful, barely an ounce of fat on it, except (his eyes lingered on her strapless black bra) where it counted…

He was dressed to the nines, looking like a demented ringmaster in red-trimmed black leather, top hat on his head, gloved hands brandishing a whip. The jacket he wore was open, baring his porcelain chest, and _god,_ she thought, _he must have poured himself into those pants._

His hand ran lovingly over the length of the whip as he raked her up and down with his eyes. ”I’m going to break you, you know. I’ve not had a slave I haven’t tamed, and I don’t intend to mar the record.”

He wielded the whip with practiced ease, striking out across her toned stomach. She flinched, just a moment, never taking her eyes from him.

”I’ll make your skin as red as your hair, if I have to.”

Her heart beat faster and faster in her chest as the whip lashed out again and again, on her arms, her legs, her chest. The pain began to coalesce in her lungs, a lump of sound fighting to get out. She took a deep breath, forcing it down to burn achingly between her legs.

_Show nothing. Not even when you’ll die holding it in._

”Submit to me, whore.”

The next lash struck across her panties, so wet they were even blacker. She hissed, working against the scarf jailing her arm.

”Never.”

He paused in his assault and studied her. A line of blood trickled down her stomach, rippling over her muscles as she panted, staining the black lace that barely covered her. It rolled down her trussed arm to drip onto the floor. Marks crisscrossed both of her arms from elbow to wrist.

Still she said nothing, still she stared at him, the power in her eyes crackling over his skin. He turned away, breathing deeply, but not before she saw the bulge in his pants.

The pants were torture. That meant the relief would be sharper still once they were off.

~~~~~

”Are you sure?”

She nodded. ”We’ll use the light system. It’ll be fine. Go as far as you want, and if I don’t say red, go farther.”

~~~~~

The sound of tearing fabric reached his ears, and seconds later she leapt onto his back. He turned and elbowed her in the side, knocking her off him onto the floor. The whip crossed her shoulder, and she yelled in frustration, kicking out with a leg and sweeping his out from under him.

The breath exploded out of him as his back and then his head collided with the floor. Stars swam through his vision, followed by a flash of red, and then she was on top of him, pinning his shoulders down, her legs on either side of his.

”I– have had– enough.” She bit down hard on his neck, and he cried out, his whole body jerking involuntarily.

Her hand clamped over his mouth. ”Shut up.” Pulling the whip from his hand, she got off of him and stood up.

Oxygen throbbed down in his chest, trapped and burning, refusing to reach his lungs. _Yellowyellowyellow,_ his mind screamed, but he ignored it as a snap seared across his ribs. Near his collarbone. His stomach. The lashes came in a flurry.

 Just when he thought he’d have to admit defeat, she stopped and stepped away, leaving him gasping on the floor. Every inch of him felt so much on fire he thought he might spontaneously combust.

She placed her hands on her knees, bent over, and held her breath before letting it out slowly. She had gone so far inside herself that, for a heart-stopping moment, she’d seen red, wanted to kill the man who had hurt her…

_One, two, three. Four, five, six._

As she came out of her head, the adrenaline rushed away, and a wave of lust took its place. When she turned, he stood behind her. His eyes were almost black, and she felt herself falling into them.

The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, her bare back was against the wall, and their legs were tangled together. Their harsh breathing and moans filled the room as they clawed at each other, sliding down to the floor.

Somehow he got her panties off, losing his jacket on the way. He scooped her up, carrying her to the four poster bed and slipping past the canopy. Velvet red surrounded them, a cloud of sensual softness. They pulled apart only long enough to get his pants off, which induced jittery laughter despite their best efforts. A low moan came from him at the release of pressure, and he pressed the length of his body to hers. They writhed together, relishing the feel of skin on skin until they could no longer bear it.

He entered her in one long smooth motion, and she arched up to him, linking her ankles around his lower back, the flow of his muscles sending her higher.

He was so far gone he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. Forget breathing, he could just have this–

She gasped his name, he said hers back, over and over as they moved together, building speed.

And then her heart burst from her chest, every nerve thrumming with ecstasy. She was dimly aware of him shuddering against her, around her, of the blast of fire deep inside her.

When he finally opened his eyes he saw her smiling at him in the dark. They kissed deeply as he withdrew from her, hands roaming lazily over each other.

A while later she shifted, wincing slightly, and said hoarsely,”Sheets.” He helped her retrieve the covers, and they cuddled down into the bed, side by side.

”Much better,” he said, kissing her forehead.

”Love you,” she whispered, eyes slipping shut.

”Love you more…” He nestled his face into her shoulder and drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
